Return of a Legend
by XxStarJumperxX
Summary: A champion horse jumping stables is in progress. Gem has just gotten back from a Tennessee horse show and the stables fall apart! A mystery man has been lerking in the horse barn at night what will happen now! R
1. Return Of A Legend

Disclaimer- I do not own Hidalgo or any other character in the Hidalgo Dream Works production. However I do own Gem, Honey, and Zeke ECT.

I look forward to my morning feeding today. I look anxiously out of my stall. I hear a faint whistling in the distance and it grows louder and louder until I see a thin man come into the barn lugging a heavy bale of hay. I whinny in delight to the sight of fresh alfalfa hay. A few whinnies then followed mine. The man's name was David; he then set the bale down in the corner of the barn. He slowly raised himself rubbing his back and wiping the glistening sweat off his balding head. David then cut the strings off the green bale of hay, and pulls them from the bale. David pulls a flake of hay off the bale and opens my stall door. He greets me with a soft gentle pet on my muzzle. I swiveled my head around his body and reached for the hay, but he moves the hay out of my reach. David raises his hand and clucks for me to move. I back up and he sets the hay in my feeder. Out of the corner of my eye I watch him feed the rest of the horses. After I finish my hay I look around. The mare in the next stall, a beautiful strawberry roan, greets me with a soft gentle nicker. I nicker back replying to her greeting. I hear footsteps and poke my head out of my stall and look to see David, here to give me my work out.

David is the owner of the River Ranch Stables known for their champion jumping horses. David comes to me and grabs my blue halter off the hook on my big box stall. I whinnied in excitement because I was ready for a good long jumping coarse.

"Whoa Gem, I can tell you're excited for your morning workout."

Although my full name is Zones Golden Gem everyone called me Gem for short.

David gently pulled the nose of the halter around my face and brought up the detached piece of the halter and brought it around the back of my ears. He latched the two pieces together on the hole that fit most comfortable. David led me out of my stall and into the crossties. David then latched the right crosstie and then walked behind me to latch the other side. He opened the box, which held curies, small brushes, big brushes, face brushes, soft brushes and stiff brushes. David grabbed a curry and started swiftly brushing me. I love David; he is the best owner any horse could ask for! He didn't let the grooming staff brush me unless he had to let the grooming staff brush me. I was his personal horse. He always talks to me as he brushes my dapple-gray coat, or he would whistle to me. As he finished currying one side of my sleek coat he moves to the other side and he started again whistling to whatever was in his mind. "Hey Gem, we have a new jump." "I think you are ready for it, it is a bit taller then you are used to." Davis said soothingly. As he finished with the curry he grabbed a brush and ran it quickly across my coat. He the grabbed a hoof pick and loudly clucked for me to pick up my front left hoof. He quickly picked the rest of my hooves then he pulled out of his coat pocket a few baby carrots. He held his hand out just so I couldn't reach. Then he brought his hand closer and laughed, as he likes to tease me. I crunched on the carrots. Then he set a purple pad upon my back. David grabbed a black jumping saddle out of a wooden box made special to protect this beautiful saddle. He then set the saddle on top of the purple pad on my back. He unhooked me from the crossties and led me to the arena that was set up with jumps. I jigged along side him very exited to jump! David brought me to a mounting block. He stepped up until I felt his weight on my back. David urged me to go. I went to a steady walk. He urged me to a trot. I trotted proudly around the rail of the well-lit arena. Then the gate to the arena opened which caught my attention. A bright Reddish brown and white paint stepped into the arena with Christy Alice, a girl who trains in our barn, by the paint stallion's side. The stallion was very mild mannered until he saw me. He perked up and let out a loud whinny that echoed through the barn.

"What's your name? I replied Zones Golden Gem. You can call me Gem."

He replied, "You can call me Zeke."

"Okay" I replied trying not to sound to anxious.

My rider got my attention back when he clucked and urged me into the canter. I had a smooth steady gait. He directed me to a jump, which I executed perfectly. I could not get my mind off the new stallion. He was gorgeous! He seemed nice. I wanted to get to know him better. I snapped out of my daydream and got ready for another jump. I jumped it and landed gasping for air. My rider then pulled me down to a walk for the cool down.

I walked for about 10 minutes and then David dismounted and rubbed me on the nose and said "Good work Gem."

He led me to the crossties once again and un-tacked me and brushed my sweaty coat until it shined. He gave me a few carrots a prt on the nose and guided me to my stall. By now everyone was up and about from now on you will hear hoof beats, dropping of brushes, rustling of hay, and all noise you could think of that would happen in a barn. I was still thinking of the new horse. I didn't see him. I wondered if he was going to stay here or not. They day grew longer until the orange-golden sunset outside shown through the stalls. One of the stable hands walked through for one last checkup before nightfall. He scratched me on the nose and left the barn. The night air was cold and damp, for it started to rain. I awoke to a distressed neigh from one of the stalls. I looked to see Honey an old brood mare. She was one of the finest jumpers we had. But she was 19 and had hock problems from jumping. I didn't see anything wrong, but I sensed she was in pain. It was dawn and the stable hand was not here yet to clean stalls. I was worried because I knew something was wrong. I neighed to her "what is wrong Honey?" She only answered in a painful neigh and then she sighed…

Hi this is my first time on fan fic and this is my first story. I know it doesn't have anything to do with Hidalgo yet but I am going to work it in there. I am only 11 so sorry for spelling errors ect. Thank you for reading my fan fic! I dedicate this story to my horses Mickey and Jake the best horses ever!


	2. A New Out Look

I tried to comfort her all I could but she was in such a terrible pain. I didn't know what

was wrong and I couldn't figure it out. Then it dawned on me. She is a brood mare and she has been looking a little stout lately. She was going to have a foal! I was overjoyed for my friend! "It will be okay Honey," I said soothingly

"How are you doing?" "How is the baby coming along?" She answered in relief "Fine now" I arced my neck to see through her stall. I saw a beautiful tri colored paint! "Oh Honey she is beautiful!" "David will be pleased that it is a filly this time!" I said all in a jumble. For I was very amazed for I had never seen a foal being born! Honey answered quite happily "I know everyone will be pleased!" "Oh honey I'm so glad your alright!" I said relieved. Then I heard Bobs voice talking to Paul. I said to Honey "Finally! They're coming! "They will be in for a surprise this morning!' I said to Honey. The two men walked in laughing and joking around with each other.

Paul said suddenly "Oh my gosh!

Bob said worriedly "What is the matter Paul?"

Paul raised his eyebrows and said "Honey must have foaled not even an hour ago because the foal is still wet and is lying on the ground."

Bob looked into the stall exited. "Bob go get some hay for the mare" Paul said orderly.

The two men fed all of us. I was expecting David soon to see the foal. And soon enough here comes David to see his prize foal. Honey had such a good pedigree and couldn't function like she used to so all she was used for was brood mare to produce champion foals. David's face lit up with delight when he saw the tri colored filly.

"Oh Honey she is beautiful" David said delightfully. I could see he was glad it was a filly and a bonus that it was a tri colored paint. This is his first tri colored paint of his own. He gave Honey a carrot and gave her a long rub up and down her nose. I whinnied impatiently for my turn. Then feeling ashamed of myself knowing it was Honeys moment with David.

David came to me and said "Okay, okay I'm coming I'm coming."

He rubbed me on the nose and gave me a carrot also. "Are you ready for your exercise Gem?" He said lovingly.

I bit at the stall impatiently for my owner to unlatch the door. He caught me and led me to the crossties. He groomed me fit for a show. He tacked me up and led me to the arena. He mounted on me and clucked for me to go. I loved my exercises. I cantered calm and collected ready for my jump ahead. He slowed me down counting my strides to the jump. I jumped lazily and barely made it over the jump.

David said, "That will just not do."

He circled me back around to the first jump and urged me to a faster pace. I then jumped it more exited like a jumping horse should look like.

He said, "That is better."

We then finished the coarse that had nine jumps and walked out. This day I was happy for my cool down. We were working extra hard because there was a big show coming up and we were to travel to Tennessee for the worldwide show. Since we lived in Maryland it was quite a drive. This show in Tennessee will be my first big show. He brushed my lathered body and fed me apple slices. He walked me to my stall and gave me one last pet. As he was walking away Bob came up and started to talk to David and I over heard.

"Hey David can I talk to you for a minute?" Bob asked

"Well sure Bob what do you need?" David said questioningly

"You know that new horse Zeke?" Bob said

"Well yeah Christy Alice used my indoor to work him, what about him?" David replied

"A man named Kyle Sanders came up to me and asked if we were boarding at out stables" Bob said

"Did you tell him we would be more then welcome if he boarded here?" David asked

"Yes I did and he brought in Zeke that stallion Christy was working," Bob said

"Well what is wrong with that?" David questioned

"Well nothing naturally, but I looked into Zeke's pedigree which was very hard to find and traced Zeke back to Hidalgo the famous brown and white paint." Bob continued

"Hidalgo is Zeke's Grandfather, that is why Zeke has the coloring he does."

"Wow Bob good work, if we could get our hands on the son of Hidalgo (Zeke's Father) we could train him and be known worldwide!" David said exited

"Bob I need you to do some serious searching okay?"

"Yes boss right away!"

If I didn't know any better I think I could hear the greed in David's voice. That didn't seem like David at all! Maybe David isn't the person I thought he was! I was so appalled when the men left, but I thought that Zeke would probably enjoy seeing his father. I woke up early in the morning and right away looked to see the new foal. The filly and the mother were sleeping peacefully in the corner of the box stall. A few hours pasted and I was finishing up my hay that Bob gave to me shortly after I woke up. Bob and David were coming down the barn isle with grain buckets in there arms. They said:

"Hey David I got some more background on Zeke and I got a few pages on his father." Bob said cheerfully

"Good work Bob."

I watched Bob hand the papers over to David and David skimmed over them.

" So Zeke's Fathers name is Ohio Peppy Bar, and Zeke's registered name is Zeke's old Peppy Bar." David said softly to himself

"So what is Hidalgo's registered name?" David questioned

"It couldn't be recovered sir." Bob said slowly

"And all these horses do is long distance racing." David said madly

"This won't do at all." David kept repeating

I was so furious that David would act like this! I was so mad I kicked my stall. Bob and David looked at me startled a bit by the sudden noise I made. "Bob go get Paul and tell him to call Christy Alice, her number is on the wall and to tell her that she needs to come and work Gem today that I will pay her." "And when you get back I want you to brush Gem until she shines!" He said sternly "I am going to do more research seeing you can't follow simple instructions!" David stormed off out of the barn and into his home. A few minutes later, Bob came back to catch me and brush me for Christy Alice. He grabbed my halter off the door and swung the stall door open. We both were mad! I reared up; you don't want to mess with a mare on the verge! "Whoa Gem, it's alright." Bob said soothingly I still fought Bob every step, making him work to get me to the crossties. He finally dragged me to the crossties and got me hooked up. I kicked and kicked. I wasn't used to anyone but David to catch me and groom me. I just wanted to go to David and kick him in the face and snap him back to reality, and to stop being so greedy. That was what was wrong with him he was money greedy! The only thing he was thinking about was getting Zeke's father!

If you have any idea's please contact me! Go through fanfiction or I won't read the e-mail.

Thank you for reading Chapter 2. Please review! Thank you


	3. A Tragical Incident

Christy came to the barn right away. By the time she got here I was brushed my hooves were picked and the

saddle was tightened to ride. Christy walked me to the indoor, mounted on my back and clucked for me to

walk. I was very down and grumpy. I was choppy and off balanced today. We cantered for a while then

David came into the indoor.

"Christy I got it from here, I will still pay you."

"Okay but she seems off today."

"That's alright I will cheer her up."

Christy dismounted and David mounted on my back. He kicked me to go and then I started to gallop trying

desperately to throw him to the dirt. I bucked and reared like a wild bronco! He pulled my head around so

hard I got a shooting pain from my shoulder to my head. My neck got it the worst. He kicked my but until I

couldn't spin around anymore. He said

"What is the matter with you Gem?"

Only if I could talk! I thought in my head He kicked me hard in the sides because he still had a touch of anger

in him. I tried harder to move and walk better because I didn't want to get beaten again, even though I kind of

deserved it. I cantered faster then usual and he had to keep slowing me down. He got off me and said

"I'm probably not going to take you to the big show in Tennessee if you're going to perform so poorly."

I was mad at David but I wanted to go to the show so badly I told myself I would act better then usual, even

though in my heart and in my mind I wanted to kick the crap out of him! I experienced many different feelings

. I felt mad because I didn't like how David has been acting but I felt sadness and sorrow for Zeke because he

doesn't know what is going on and he doesn't know how desperately David wants to get his father for all the

wrong reasons. But most of all I felt guilt, I couldn't tell Zeke even if I could because it would break his heart

to know that David wants to get his father for money. I didn't know what I was going to do. And on top of all

that I have to suck up to David just so I could go to the big show. Right when I thought that in my head I

repeated it. I was greedy, I don't have to suck up to David but I am because I want to go to the big show in

Tennessee that made me even greedier then David! Right when I thought that I pulled back on David as he

was leading me. In my head I thought Zeke I'm sorry I can't tell you about what David is planning to do but at

least I won't be greedy with him! I pulled back in a jerk and jerked the rains right out of his hands. I galloped

the other direction looking for and opening to run out of. I saw a tiny opening where David was standing; it

would be a tight squeeze but I was willing to try it. I galloped full speed right in David's direction, I pushed on

harder and David bailed out of the way seeing he was not going to be able to stop me. I charged through the

opening and I looked down to see cement I tried my hardest to stop before the cement but I was too late. I

skidded on the cement and couldn't hold my balance and went tumbling on my side. Shooting pains went up

on down my front left leg, and a burning sensation on my left side. I lie there in pain, thinking to myself

"Why would I do this?"

"This isn't worth it!"

David came rushing to my aid. It was like he was his old self again, the loving caring person that would do

anything for his horses. I missed that David, I was happy a moment to see him so loving towards me. He

rushed to the barn phone and dialed a number. I assumed the vet because I was in no condition to travel. He

talked loving words and stroked my right side that was not injured.

"It's going to be alright Gem." He said lovingly

"What got into you Gem?" He questioned

He ran and got some treats and fed them to me trying to comfort me. Ten minutes later the vet arrived at our

barn. She didn't want to get me up right away incase of any broken bones.

"Can I assist in any way Dr.Patty?" David questioned to the vet.

"Well there is one thing, do you have running water in your barn?" The vet questioned

"Yes I will get some water right away!" David said

I was in terrible pain. My left foreleg felt like it was on fire! And shooting pains went up and down it with the

fire. The Doctor touched my left foreleg and I neighed for that leg was in excruciating pain. As David returned

with the water she told him what she had just discovered. She went to her truck and pulled out a bunch of

supplies. She put on a lead suit as did David and she put this big machine by my injured leg. It took pictures of

my leg and she put the X-Ray Machine down. She said I had a broken leg and had to have surgery. As I

heard the news I thought,

"How am I going to go to the show?"

"What am I going to do now that I have a broken leg?"

All these questions popped into my head.

To Be Continued… 

Sorry for the short chapter. I am still trying to think of how my story is going to go. Please contact me thru fan

fic for your ideas I need some ideas for the story! I am running out of good ones. Thx please review!


	4. Surgery

I dedicate this story to Kals Gal that is my only reader other then my sister. Thx for your support Kals Gal!

As I was thinking a sharp object got stuck through my skin and injected a liquid. I slowly

started to get sleepy. I got so drowsy I…had…to…put…my…head…down.

Hmmm…. A snotty mare hissed. The mare's name is Star's Big Bucks. Other people call her Star but because I hated her so I called her Big Butt mocking her name.

(Story being told by Star from now on)

"She's out like a light" David remarked

"Now we will have to move her manually." The doctor said

"Okay I will help you." David said

"1,2,3 up" The two people counted then groaned at her heavy weight

"We are going to take her to the truck and set her in it okay?"

"Yup" David said

"And drop her." Said the vet

And she went down like a sack of potatoes. The car zoomed off with David and Dr. Patty in it. They arrived

at the vet's clinic and once again carried the heavy horse inside the building and set her down on a large tall

table made out of steel and covered with a sheet because it was sanitary for the other horses who also had to

use this table for there operations.

"Now what we are going to have to do is a long incision on her leg and we will have to put staples in her

bones to connect the bone. If the bone is too broken up in the leg we will have to remove the shattered parts

but the hard thing about that is we will have to be careful because if we're not we could harm the legs tendon

and that will be another big problem." "Lets just hope that the leg isn't to banged up." You are going to have

to leave; I have people to assist me in the prosejer. "Okay I will be waiting for your call in the barn." David

said and then left.

**_To Be Continued..._**

I know this chapter is **_REALLY REALLY _**short but I wanted to focus on the surgery then get to the story

again, plus I don't have a lot of great idea's so PLEASE send me some good ideas. I appreciate all your help

Kal's Gal!


	5. The Road Home

David said and then left after returning, David paced and paced around the barn, murmuring words you couldn't understand.

**3 hours later**

David was sitting in a chair in the barn his head tilted back and his mouth slightly opened for he was asleep. The phone rang and he jerked his head up, he rubbed the back of his head for a moment and stood up. He walked sleepily to the phone and answered it.

"Hello" David said in his telephone voice

"Yes may I speak to David this is Dr.Patty" The vet said

"You are speaking to him," David said

"You may come to the clinic now, all of her legs are fine just a few minor cuts and skids the other leg that was clearly broken is in good shape it was a clean broken bone." "There were no shattered pieces." The vet continued

"We stapled the bone together and her left side had bad abrasions to the skin." Dr. Patty continued with more news

"The left side was so bad it cut right through to her backbone so we will have to keep her here for a few weeks to heal that so she doesn't hurt her back." "She was a very lucky horse because she could have broken her back very easily, she landed just so that she didn't break her back." Dr. Patty said

"I will be there in a few minutes to see her." David said

(Story being told by Gem)

Oh no! If I stay here for that long will I miss the show in Tennessee? I didn't know when it was coming up so I had no idea if I was going to miss it or not. David arrived at the clinic and he came to me right away. He said, "How long will it be again?"

"It will be about three weeks." Dr. Patty said sympathetically

"Well do you think she will be in shape to perform?" David questioned

"Well it will be about 3 weeks before she will be able to load in a trailer and be exercised." "So you could probably be cantering in about a little bit over a month." Dr Patty explained

"Oh wonderful! David exclaimed

"Are you looking forward to something?" Dr. patty asked

"Yes I was looking forward to taking her to a show in Tennessee." David said

"It will be in the middle of next month and I wanted to take her to the show." David was explaining

" Do you think that her mobility will be the same?" David asked

"Oh yes she will be her normal self." Dr. Patty answered

"I am so happy that she will be alright by the time to go to the show!" David Exclaimed

"I think you should be happier that your horse is alright." Dr. Patty said with disappointment in her voice

"Oh you are right, I guess I got all caught up in the show that I was hoping to take Gem." David said blushing

"Now I think that you should get home and get a little rest and come back tomorrow to see Gem, she will be fine in the staff and my care." Dr. Patty said

"Oh I believe you I think you will take great care of her." David said

David gave me a rub on the nose and left the clinic. As he opened the door I let out a gentle nicker.

I said, "I'm sorry David, I didn't mean to charge at you."

I don't know how but somehow I think he knew what I said. He came to me and rubbed my face again and left. I heard his old pick up truck start up and it's old engine pulse on and off until it warmed up and he sped off to the barn that I missed so. I missed my box stall, I miss the hoof beats going across the isle and most of all I missed my friends. I couldn't see Honey's baby for a month! I will miss the most crucial part of the filly's life. As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month I was jigging around in my stall at the clinic. I overheard that David was going to pick me up this afternoon and I couldn't wait to see him. My leg was a little stiff but with exercise I was it will get back to normal. I could support my own weight and I got put on a special diet to help the healing process. The scabbing on my left side was starting to peel off, there was going to be a good sized scar on my side but all I was thinking about was seeing David at the moment. David arrived at the clinic in half an hour. I let out a loud whinny greeting him. He said

"Gem I am glad to see you too!"

He opened the stall door and attached a lead to the halter that was already fastened on my elegant head. He led me out of the stall and Dr. Patty opened the door to go outside. But before she opened the door she gave me a pat on the forehead and said I hope those scabs fall off soon. When she opened the door the sun blinded me for a moment until my eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. Dr. Patty opened the trailer door and I loaded up like a natural. David was surprised because I hadn't been in a trailer for a month. We drove for about 20 minutes then we slowed down until we were stopped and David's truck turned off. He backed me out of the trailer and led me to the barn. As I walked in all of the horses neighed in delight. The only one who knew was Big Butt and I'm sure that she didn't tell anyone what had happened. I was put in my stall that had fresh hay and water waiting for me. Soon after I was done I got put out with all the mares in the pasture. All day I had mares coming up to me asking what had happened. I told the story to every one of them that came up to me. And each one of them were astonished that I survived. I munched on grass until the blue sky started to turn orange and red. Bob came out to gather all of the mares. He gave a loud whistle and all mares stopped what they were doing and brought up their heads to see what the noise was. When the mares saw it was Bob they all trotted to him. Bob opened up the gate to the barn and all the mares trotted into their stalls. This was a daily routine so every mare knew her stall. Bob fed every horse in the barn and left. It was nightfall so the crickets were chirping and the stars were showing. I asked Honey who was in front of my stall,

"What happened to the paint stallion Zeke?" I asked

"Well there was a rift between David and Zeke because Zeke didn't cooperate with the jumping." Honey continued with more

"So David said he didn't want Zeke anymore and put him in the paper to sell."

"Guess how much he wants for Zeke." Honey questioned me

"Well I guess $2,500?" I asked

"Try adding another zero on that." Honey said

"WHAT! He wants 25,000 for Zeke!"

"Yes he fudged it and said Zeke was the son of Hidalgo so he could get more money for him." Honey said

"At that moment I couldn't believe it again! David is such a liar!" I said

"I know and another thing David got his hands on the real son of Hidalgo and he is being shipped here from Australia." Honey said

"And another reason he is charging so much for Zeke is that he is paying 100,000 dollars for Hidalgo's son." Honey said

"No way!" I said

"Way." Honey said back to me

"I don't know the son of Hidalgo's name is but I do know David is paying some big doe for this horse." Honey said

"Well he is going to have to be shipped over the sea then he will have to be hauled for a long ways to get here." I said to Honey

I stepped back into my stall and kept thinking about all I just heard.

A/N: I am running out of ideas. Thx for reading please Review! Thx again!


	6. A New Discovery

I soon fell asleep, my head tucked away by my barrel. You could barely see me because my dapple-gray coat blended in with the Black sky with the white stars making a gray affect on me. I woke up and it was bright outside. I perked up and looked into Honey's stall. The filly looked like a different horse. She was so big, way bigger then I remembered her to be. For the last time I saw her she was just born, her tiny hooves and her fluffy short mane and tail. I was waiting and waiting for my work out with David but he never showed and never showed and it was becoming afternoon. I heard a strange horse neigh. I poked my head out of my stall to see what all the commotion was. A strange huge trailer pulled into the River Ranch driveway. I suspected the son of Hidalgo. I then became sickened again, remembering what Honey had said to me the other night. But I was curious what he looked like and what his name was. Then David came out of the house to greet the person and thank him for the long drive that he drove. I heard them talking this is what they said;

"Hey Chuck I want to thank you for taking Ezra all this way for me." "Here is your pay." David said

David handed Chuck a huge wad of cash

EZRA! That is a mare's name! And sure enough they backed out a Buckskin paint mare. I couldn't believe my eyes! I thought Honey said that it was the SON of Hidalgo not the DAUGHTER of Hidalgo. She was built like a Brick house, her mussels very distinct and big. Her coat was shiny and beautiful. Her white was as clean as you could get it. The Buckskin color was very bold and creamy, and what made it all were her black stockings. Her butt was huge! I envied her, so very much. And I was afraid that she would take my place because David was so close to her already even though she just got here. He stroked her as he would to me. He handed the man a check, but now I didn't know if I would believe Honey on how much he paid for her. I thought about Zeke then, I wondered if he was sold or not. I wondered where he was staying. I wondered if he was staying here. I wanted to talk to him so much. I didn't know him very well but I thought he was sweet in a way. I then saw Chuck go with the huge trailer behind his truck. David came through our barn with the mare next to him. He looked happy and proud leading the muscular mare bedside him. And wouldn't you know it, he put the mare to the right of my stall. He turned her around in the stall and let her go. He shut the door behind him. And rubbed Ezra on the nose and left the barn not even acknowledging that I was here. I was so mad! I looked over in here stall, she must have been 16 2"! Hello she said when she caught me staring at her. ´"Hi" I said in reply.

"What is your name?" Ezra asked me

"I am Zones Golden Gem, but you came call me Gem." I replied

"I am Ezra's flight of gold because I am a golden color, you can call me Ezra though." She said very sweetly

"Okay, I think we could be good friends" I said trying my hardest to sound like I meant the last part. But then I thought in my head that she is nice and she never did anything to me so why should I be mean to her? I shouldn't I thought, I can't be mean to her even though I was a little jealous. But jealous of what I thought in my head? I am mad at David again and I don't know my feelings anymore. David is pulling me along, making me feel like I can't feel! I wished that someone, anyone could understand me. Feel the way that I have been feeling. But I don't think I am going to fine that person. I know that I love David, but then again if you love someone shouldn't you be happy to see that person? And lately I haven't been happy to see him. Then when I was thinking about everything Ezra said

"You look a little troubled, do you need help with anything?"

"Well, ye… no, I don't know I just have a lot on my mind lately." I said stupidly

"Well if you need someone to talk to you could talk to me." Ezra said sympathetically

"I really don't want to bore you with all this crap that has been on my mind." I said hoping she would say no you could talk to me, because I really needed someone to talk to.

"I don't care you can tell me, I know that I just got here and all but I really haven't talked to anyone but you." Ezra said

"Well, you know I got in a big accident and I just got here from the vet yesterday and now David has a new favorite and I don't know what to do and I like someone but they are going away but I haven't really talked to him and I don't know anything anymore and

"Whoa, whoa hold on you have an lot on your mind." Ezra said

"Oh I am sorry tell me about yourself." I said a little embarrassed because I trailed on like a lunatic.

"Oh no it's alright I just wanted you to slow down a little because I couldn't understand you." Ezra said

"Well I would like to know a little about you anyway." I said

"You want to know a little about me?" Ezra questioned

"Yeah" I said exited

"If you really want to know." She said

(Story being told by Ezra)

The color of my mother is buckskin and as you know my father was the famous Hidalgo. I got weaned from my mother and the next day after I was weaned I was shipped off to buyers because they were paying a lot of money for me. After I got to my new home I was so scared! When I didn't know what to do they whipped me and I got more confused and then they whipped me again. I was at that place for about one year. The people who hurt me got sent away for animal abuse, and then I got sent to a place where they didn't care about me at all. They rarely fed me and I was in a huge pasture with about sixty horses so when we got fed there was barely anything for me to even chew on, I was there for about 6 months then I just got sent here. I am right now almost two. I am happy I can talk to someone about all that I went through.

"Oh I am so sorry Ezra!" I said shocked that anyone could do that to a horse!

(Story being told by Gem)

I said that I was sleepy but I really wasn't I was just trying to avoid an awkward situation.

So I backed up in my stall and pretended to fall asleep and eventually did. I woke up in the middle of the night and looked around to see if anyone was awake. When I poked my head out I heard Psstt…Psstt… a little louder. I looked over to the right and I saw Ezra was the person trying to get my attention. In my head I said CRAP! I didn't want to talk to her now because I didn't know what to say to her after knowing what had happened to her.

"Yes what do you need?" I said in a whisper

"I just saw you were awake and was wondering what was going on." Ezra said

"Well not much I was just seeing if anyone else was awake." I said

"Well I am awake." Ezra replied

"Yeah I see you are." I said not really knowing what I should talk about.

"If you don't mind how old are you?" Ezra questioned

"I don't mind at all I am three years old." I answered

"Oh really you seem younger." Ezra said

"Oh how sweet of you to say that!" I said surprised

"Well I should get to sleep before the sun comes up." Ezra said to me

"Okay I will try to do the same." I said

"Okay good night Gem" Ezra said

"Good night Ezra" I replied

Thx for reading my story! Please review!


	7. Gems History

I woke up early in the morning. Although it was early there was still hustle and bustle throughout the barn. It

was about daybreak when I was done eating and was all settled down. I was especially sore this morning my

side hurts so badly! I flexed my head around to see the left side of my barrel. When I looked there was

yellow goop all around and on my scraped side. It looked like the scabs were reopening because there was an

infection under them. That is why my side and back hurts so much! I was going to wait for David to help me, I

knew he was going to come and check on me this morning. I waited a few minutes and finally David came to

me. He opened the stall door and said

"How are you doing this morning Gem?"

He rubbed my head and walked over to my left side.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What happened here?"

He examined the puss on my side. He then said

"I will be right back girl."

I waited a few minutes and then saw David coming out of the tack room with a bunch of things in his arms.

"Here we go" David said when he neared to me.

"This may sting" David said

A clear liquid that was cold got poured on my left side all over. It burned and stung so I kept moving my butt

away from the cold liquid.

"Easy girl easy it will be over soon."

I waited and finally he was done with that cold liquid he called alcohol. He then took a white cloth that was

wet and pulled the entire puss away and threw the gross towels out. He put more alcohol on and that was the

part I didn't like and moved away like last time. But he kept on squirting it on me until I stood still. He then

stroked me and left. I thought.

"What about my work out?"

"I thought I was going to get a work out!"

But then about ten minutes later I had to eat my words because David was coming back for me. He grabbed

my halter and caught me. He brushed my right side good and brushed around my reopened scabs and picked

all four feet. He then put the lunge line on my halter and led me to the outdoor arena. As we walked out there

the sky was clear blue sky not a cloud in it. It was warm around 75 degrees. We got to the out door arena

and he started to lunge me on the lunge line. We walked for a good 15 minutes in the circle but he would

reverse me every once in a while. After that He asked for a trot. I trotted very stiff. I felt like I couldn't move

like I used to. After I trotted for 15 minutes I felt a little better. I could move almost like I used to but my left

fore leg was starting to hurt after half an hour. So I started to limp a little but tried to keep pushing on. Pains

started to go up my fore leg until David noticed and slowed me back down to the walk. That felt better. As

David was exercising me Bob came up to him. Bob said

"How is she doing David?"

"She is doing fine." David replied

"The doctor told me that the rehabilitation will take about a few weeks then we will be able to canter her."

David continued to talk to Bob

"And Dr. Patty said that she should be herself and jumping by the show in Tennessee."

"I was hoping I could take her to that show." David finished

I just walked around feeling happy that I was getting some attention from my owner that I loved and hated and

didn't know how I felt about him but I knew that I did love David some where in my heart. He looked at my

butt and I swung it around so I was facing David. He unhooked the lunge line rope and hooked on the regular

lead rope and led me to the cross ties. He brushed me clean and led me to my stall and backed me in it.

"You did a good job Gem."

He stroked me on the shoulder and closed the door with a boom.

The barn was eerily silent; I was wondering why the barn was so silent. Ten minutes went by and not a foot

stepped into the barn. I looked at Ezra and said

"Do you know what is going on Ezra?"

"No I don't, do you think it is weirdly silent too?"

"Well I don't think that anyone got hurt, did you hear that someone got hurt?"

"OH! I almost forgot, I heard from Honey that Star got taken in to the clinic because she coliced this morning in the pasture."

"Really, Big Butt deserved it!"

"Big Butt! That is hilarious!"

"Oh she is a rotten pile of horse manure!"

Ezra was still laughing from Big Butt and her she only added to her laughter when I said that.

"What do you have against her?" Ezra said when she calmed down

"Well when I was a filly just three weeks old I was exploring the pasture and saw her with a group of fillies

and got the courage to go over there and talk to them. Although I was thinking of talking to them for the past

week so this was a big deal when I finally got the courage up to talk to them. I walked over there and I was so

nervous that when I got close enough for them to see me they busted out laughing and I got close enough to

ask them what they were laughing about Big Butt stepped a hoof forward and said we are laughing at you! I

was almost in tears when I said in a high sheepish voice why are you laughing at me? She walked even closer

to me and laughed even louder and said girls tell her why we are laughing at her all of the other fillies said that I

walked funny and I was weird looking. Right when she said that I bursted into tears and ran away to my mom.

About a month later I got up the courage to go to them again. I walked to them and Big Butt said what do you

think you are doing here crane legs! I said first of all Big Butt (that was how the name Big Butt was born)

don't call me crane legs Big Butt interrupted and who is stopping me! I wasn't done finishing Big Butt! You

are a stuck up filly that thinks you are cool and you are just a bully! I think I made my point! As I was walking

away all the fillies that were around her followed me, the fillies were Honey who you know is a very good

friend of mine, Co Co and Brown Sugar. They are my very good friends. Then I heard some foot steps and

hoof beats on the ground the first thing I've heard in half an hour I poked my head out of my stall and opened

my eyes widely "Oh my gosh, Ezra look!"

I hope you like this chapter! I know sudden ending but I want people to be on the edge of their computer chair! LoL please review!


	8. Ezra's Lie's

A/N I am going to try to make this chapter a long one because I know how much viewers like long chapters. I hope you like it!

"Ezra look!" I said

"Look at what?" Ezra questioned

"This horse that is coming thru!"

"Oh my god!" Ezra said slowly and astonishingly

"What is the matter Ezra?"

"Oh, a… nothing I'll tell you later."

"That is Zeke!" Gem sighed a romantic sigh

"Oh your stallion friend!"

"SHHHH… he's not my stallion friend!"

"Oh let me clarify, you wish he was your stallion friend. Haaaa!"

"Shut up!"

"Hi Zeke" Gem said

"Hi Gem they decided not to sell me and I am going to stay here!"

"Really that is great!"

"Yeah, I am going to stay in the stall next to yours!"

"That's good, we could catch up on things."

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

Right when Zeke got put into his stall David came to give me a light work out.

_No No, No!_ I thought in my head. But I was right David came and got me out of my stall. David groomed me and picked my hooves and we went to the out door arena to lunge again.

I walked and trotted for a while then we were done and are going to the barn again. I didn't care much for my workouts because they were the same boring thing every day. But I still liked that David was still going to take me to the show, I wanted to go to that show so bad. The thing that was on my mind this workout was that they were going to keep Zeke. David was done brushing me and we were going to my stall. Right when I got put in my stall Zeke was getting taken out for his workout. _Missed him by a hair!_ I said in my head. I was going to take a bite of hay when Ezra started to talk to me. She said

"Gem you know how I was acting kind of weird when Zeke came through."

"Yeah I remember."

"Well… the truth is…"

"Spit it out Ezra you know you can tell me anything."

"Okay, Zeke is my son."

"Hold on" Gem said

"I guess I never really thought of it but Zeke _is_ your son, you can't be two or three years old!"

"How could I be so stupid, how could I have not figured it out myself!"

"I was going to tell you but I lied about my age, I am six years old."

"I had Zeke when I was five years and a few months."

"Why would you have to lie about your age Ezra?"

"Well, I wanted you to like me and to think of me as a friend not like a mother figure or anything, I'm sorry"

"That is alright Ezra, I still think you are a cool mare!"

"Thanks Gem"

"So who is the father of Zeke?"

"The stallion's name is Peanut, he had no relation to Hidalgo of coarse and he was the same color as me."

"That is kind of weird that he still got the color of Hidalgo even though both of his parents were the same color."

As Ezra and I were talking David was walking back with Zeke.

"Hi Zeke, how was your workout with David?"

"It was good, but I am not being trained by David anymore, I am being trained by a man named Jack."

"He is a long distance racer and he is going to train me and run races with me, unlike my grandfather I'm not going to go to the Arabian Desert or anything I am just going to race locally."

"That is cool you can do what you want to do, and don't have to be forced to jump!"

"Yeah, I am glad of that!"

"Well, nice seeing you!"

_Another stupid thing!_

I backed into my stall and started to munch on hay. Then all of a sudden Big Butt came to mind I wondered if she really coliced. I still think that if she did colic she deserved it. So I asked Honey

"You heard that Big Butt got hurt?"

"Yeah this morning she coliced."

"Huh, oh well she deserved it."

"Yeah I think she did too."

I looked around and it was starting to get dark. I looked at Zeke and then backed into my stall and fell asleep.

I woke up to Bob looking me right in the face. I opened my eyes and they adjusted and I was startled and jerked my head and backed up.

"Whoa girl!"

"I didn't know you were afraid of my face, that is an insult!"

He said sarcastically. He chuckled and rubbed me on the face.

"It is about time, there is hay and water fresh in your stall."

I was really a mess and had to just stand for a minute and digest everything that just happened. I looked around and Zeke wasn't in his stall, where did he go?

I questioned myself, I looked to the other side and Ezra was there and awake,

"How are you Ezra?"

"Good, if your wondering where Zeke is he went out for his workout already."

I looked out of my stall anxiously searching for David. I whinnied when I saw David come out of his little neat house, but he was walking with something I saw it was a brown package. He walked into the barn isle and stopped to rest the ob-long shaped package on his knee, standing at a funny stance. He ripped the box edges away from the tape and un-folded the sides, He took out a… but Bob said something and right when he was about to take it out he rested it back into its secure position and turned around quickly and ran to Bob's aid. I looked and saw Bob directing a trailer into out driveway. I watched until the trailer halted and the trailers back door swung open and Big Butt backed out.

"Well I'll be."

I said accidentally out loud.

"Hey Honey, Big Butts back."

"Huh, I guess she lived!"

Big Butt came through the isle and backed into her stall. I then remembered the package that David had in his arms. I wondered if he was going to come back with it, I really wanted to know what he got in the mail. I thought I saw a horse symbol on the package and if I was correct the package was from State Line Tack, a horse website you can buy all kinds of horse items on. He also got a catalogue from them through the mail.

A few hours passed of silence and dusk settled on the little horse barn. I grew tired and backed into the darkness of my stall and fell into a deep slumber. I rested for hours and woke up around 5:00 a.m. the stable boy had just arrived to clean our stalls and give us our morning feeding. I stepped to the font of my stall and peered into Honeys stall. Honey was dozing off with her hind leg cocked and her foul was curled up in the corner next to her fast asleep. Honey was still aware I could tell because as a noise echoed through the barn her ears flicked back and forth to assure there was no danger to harm her filly. Her filly was almost two months old and was as sweet as could be. The little foul yawned gracefully then shut her mouth and re situated her small head into a different position. After the stable boy finished feeding everybody, I ate and waited a few hours for my workout. I longed for something new in my workouts. It has been long enough and I think I should be able to have a rider on now. David came and gently rubbed my forehead and caught me with my same blue nylon halter. He was done brushing me and brought out my same purple pad and my beautiful jumping saddle out of the special made wooden box and set them both in the right order on my back. I was so happy I jigged around when David was trying to put my saddle on.

"Whoa Gem, I see you are happy we are going to start riding again."

I was happy! After he put the saddle on and tightened the girth tight enough to ride he brought out that ob-long shaped box out of the tack room and carefully took something out of it. It was rapped with bubble rap. He took the bubble rap off and the object was a completely new Black bridle. The leather is new and pliable I was so exited! I wondered if I was going to go to the show in Tennessee with this new bridle that matched my saddle perfectly. H took the halter off my face and stood by my left side and caressed my neck to make sure I wouldn't run away. But I was happy and wasn't going to do that. I opened my mouth and the silver colored bit slid up to the back of my teeth and rested in the blank spot of gum. He pulled up the strap under my cheek and fastened it tight. Then he fastened the strap under my muzzle. I loved the feel of this bridle. So new and comfortable! We walked into the indoor and David mounted on my back. I performed at top quality. I wanted to show David I was good to ride. I was happy and content and could do this forever. But all god things must come to an end. All we did today was walk and trot but I was still happy. He walked me to the crossties and un-tacked me and took my beautiful bridle off. He quickly put the halter on and fastened it. I got brushed and my feet were checked once more. I got put back in my stall and Zeke was there now. I turned to Ezra.

"Hey Ezra, are you awake?"

"Yes, what do you need Gem?"  
"Oh…nothing….."

"There is something I have to tell you, that I may have not told you when we met…"

"What Ezra?"

"Well, It is secretive and I lied to you… again."

"What?"

A/N: I know this was kind of a weak cliffhanger but I don't have good Ideas and I tell all reviewers of my story PLEASE send some ideas that you would like me to put in my story because I really don't know where I am going with this so far, please help me out this is my first story on Fanfic. Thank you please review! And I guess I didn't really hold my promise this chapter wasn't very long!


	9. Tennessee

A/N: Hey, I didn't really get any reviews on that last chapter so I think this one might be a little short because I am running a little short on ideas. Well I'll give er a go anyways! I hope you like!

I looked at Ezra astonished

"What do you mean you lied to me…again?"

"Well, I may not have lied really, I left out a part."

"Oh, well fill me in then."

"Well, I really didn't lie that was a bad choice of words on my part."

"It is a little embarrassing and no one knows about it, not even David."

"Tell me already Ezra!" I said impatiently

"Well when I was back at my old barn I got put with a stallion for awhile, and I…I…have a foal Gem!"

"What! that is great Ezra!" I said so happily

"Do you know you have a champion foal in your stomach!"

"I am not as happy as you"

"Why not Ezra?"

"Well I really didn't want or expect a foal." Ezra said a little guilty

"No one knew I had a foal in my stomach when David bought me, I didn't even know."

"Oh, well I guess that I kind of understand that you weren't really expecting it but what's done is done and you can't take it back now, so you will have to have the foal and life will still go on." I said as if I was older then Ezra

"Thanks for still wanting to be my friend and thank you for all your support."

"I will be supporting you the whole time till the birth!"

"Thank you so much Gem!"

I nuzzled Ezra on the cheek and backed into my stall waiting for David to come. I was very hyper because the show in Tennessee was the day after tomorrow! I knew I was going to have a light but strenuous workout. David came rushing to me I didn't know why he was in such a hurry. Instead of taking me to the crossties he brought me to the wash stall as started to brush me hard and fast and then brought out the hose to wash me. I thought in my head _why is he washing me? I thought we were going to have a nice workout then I could be put back into stall!_ But that didn't happen. I got bathed until I shined then David led me outside and let me graze as I dried. After I was dried enough he put my show sheet on and let me out in the pasture. I watched him load up the back of the truck with supplies like brushes and saddles and he also loaded up the dressing room with tack and show apparel. He was working hard and fast and when he was done he went into the house and came out with bottled water and food in a cooler. Then I heard him shout to Bob

"The show got moved back an hour so I need to get going in about 30 minutes and that isn't a lot of time for me and my daughter to get ready for the show." David said with the sun directly on his baldhead sweat dripping down.

"I also need you to grab Whiskers my daughters horse and bath and groom him and make sure you get his white spots very clean!"

"I also need you when you are done with Whiskers to put his sheet on and load him in the trailer."

"Then I need you to call Pat and tell him he needs to get down here right away and catch Nickel and bath him and groom him and put his sheet on and load him, then I will load Gem in the trailer and we will be off to Tennessee!" You got all that? David questioned

"Yes sir, it will be done within the half hour!" Bob said with a low deep voice

I watched as everyone scurried around getting this and getting that and loading him and doing this. I ate a few last bites then I heard David coming to catch me.

"Here is our big day Gem."

"I know I trained you well."

I nuzzled his chest and walked along his side to the trailer. I stood next to Whiskers, David's daughter's horse Emily. Emily stood on the wheel of the trailer and rubbed all out noses and ran to the truck and got in. Emily was twelve years old, she did show jumping like her Dad but her Mom died when she was eight years old. She was happy with her Father though she missed her Mother very much. She was a bouncy little kid with long blonde hair and only about five feet tall. She was short but she knew her stuff about show jumping and knew a great deal about horses. I suddenly felt the trailer move with a slight soft jolt. I had to regain my balance then I was fine. Almost the whole way I talked to Whiskers but I ate hay the rest of the time. It was going to be a two-day trip. Every hour or so David would stop and lunge up in an open area so we could stretch our legs and refill out hay nets. Finally we got to the show. I couldn't explain all I saw, Horses we everywhere! You couldn't throw an oat without hitting one. There was commotion all around, people going into classes with their horses and people coming out of classes, it was so hectic! But I loved it! This is what I was born to do! I got put in a big box stall with fresh hay and water. I got put next to Whiskers because David knew that we got along next to each other. I was happy that I would be able to talk to someone I liked and shared interests in. I couldn't wait; my class was tomorrow at 9:00a.m. And I was hyper! But with all the commotion time flew and before I knew it, it was morning and almost time for my class. Whiskers and I got taken out of out stalls at the same time. David brushed me for at least twenty minutes and I got my hooves cleaned and polished with a black polish that stood out on my dapple-gray coat. My gray tail and mane got brushed out so well you could run a fine-toothed comb through it without hitting a single knot. My face was brushed to perfection and baby powder was put on the white markings on my face. Last minute sheers were run on my bottom and top lip to cut off all of the stray hairs left on my face. My forelock was smooth and shiny. My white fluffy English show pad was put upon my back then my Black English jumping saddle was sat on top of that. I was exited and rearing to go! David then took out the new Black bridle that he had bought on the Internet and put the bit in my mouth. I closed my eyes as he slid the leather piece behind my ears and fastened all the buckles. He mounted on my back and rode me to the warm up ring. I walked calm and collected trying to look perfect. I extended to a long floating trot and held my same pace as long as my owner asked. I loved my job and I was honored to be at this show. Finally my class was up and I walked to the starting gate and waited for the people to open it. I was the first one in the ring but I had to wait as everyone gathered in a strait line of horses and riders, the best of the best of horses and champion riders known for their expertise in horse jumping were here and I have to show all of them I am just as good if not better! I was actually very nervous I wanted to do my best in this show. The first part of my class was the jumping then I was to do a normal walk-trot-canter at the end of the class. They called my name and my riders name and we were the first to go when I felt my rider slide his right foot back and touch my side gently and lean forward. I went from the walk strait to the canter and collected myself readying for the first jump. The jump was made of big white barrels laid on their side; I had never seen barrels on there side before. But I got ready for the jump with no fears anyway. I arced my neck and curled my front legs together and pushed off with my powerful haunches, I jumped it and on the landing the jump was so high that my butt was higher then my head but I held my balance the whole way and as I landed on the ground I collected myself once more to my beautiful long canter as if I didn't have any extra force making me go faster, even though I had a great deal of it. I cantered the pattern and turned a sharp corner David slowing me back down so I wouldn't collapse on the turn. I came up to a jump with painted rails; I once again curled my forelegs together as one and executed the jump with such gracefulness. I executed the last three with such ease, as I cantered back to the rail that would soon be the line up I swung my butt around to start the line that would follow after me. After all of the horses jumped the jumping coarse and were in the line up the announcer announced

**_Walk your horses please walk!_** My rider touched my sides with his heel and we begun to walk. After we walked for a short amount of time the announcer announced

**_Trot your horses please trot!_** The announcer bellowed

My rider gently tapped my sides with his heels and leaned a tad bit forward and that was my cue to move up one gait. We were tracking to the left so my rider rose when my right leg extended forward. My head was tilted in an elegant look, and gave a collected feel of the horse, and my legs floated with ease. Then the announcer called out

**_Canter your horses please canter!_** As my rider heard that his right leg moved back a little bit and touched my side as well leaning forward. I then knew that meant canter. I calmed myself and led off with my left foreleg with my powerful haunches collecting themselves behind me. I felt very calm and peaceful even though there were people shouting and cheering off the sidelines. As I heard the announcer say

_**Walk your horses please walk!**_

I felt my rider change seat position and relaxed deep into the saddle and I walked to that cue. When the announcer called out to reverse David turned me around in a circle and continued at a walk. The same thing happened but instead of cantering on the left lead and rising to my right foreleg it was reversed. My class was over and all of the horses lined up facing the judge that held her arms out showing the exhibitors which way to face. I stood still and waited for my turn to back up. The judge stepped in front of me and asked David

"Could you please back your horse?"

David looked behind him which will earn him extra brownie points because when you are on your horse you should always make sure you won't back into anyone before you actually back up so David looked behind him then leaned forward slightly which was totally unnoticeable to the eye but I could feel his seat position changed then he lightly pulled the reins that I felt on the bit and backed up (Just so story readers know this all happens at once not in steps like I explain I just want to be detailed in my chapters and I just want people to know all this happens in one second)

"Thank You" the judge said briefly and walked to the next person. After everyone in the line up backed up for the judge the placings were called off.

First Place goes to… Zones Golden Gem and rider David Jones 

When they called off David's name and my name David cantered me to the gate where we received our first place trophy. David dismounted right away and rubbed me all over for a job well done. I got walked to the truck and trailer; first he let me take a long cool drink of water then he tied me to the trailer and took my tack off and brushed my sweaty body and gave me new hay in my hay net. I settled down ate my hay and waited, as the sky grew dark. And Emily came back with Whiskers and a first place trophy in her hand. She was so happy! She took care of her horse and loaded him in the trailer. David was not far behind her to load me in the trailer. Finally we arrived at our barn. I got put in my stall immediately and I fell asleep just as quickly.

A/N: What do you think guys? I hope you like that my chapter was a little longer then what I usually make them. Do you think I was detailed enough? How did you like the show part of my chapter? Was that detailed enough? Do you think it had enough action? What do you think of Ezra's secret? Please review! Thank you for reading my chapter!


	10. The Quiet Hand

I know it took me long enough to write another chapter right? Sorry I have been really busy but I am going to

try to post more often. I would love all of the reviewer's ideas for how my story goes. I want to warn

everyone that there is a scary but not too explicate killing scene so please squeamish people do not read that

scene. I hope you like this chapter!

I groggily opened my eyes. They had let me sleep in today because of my hard workout yesterday. There was

fresh water and hay in my stall already, I was happy to see that. As I was munching on my hay I heard David

talking to a strange man, a man I have never seen before. They were talking about hauling instructions. But

whom were they hauling? I looked over to Honey's stall to ask her because she was the gossip mare of the

barn; she was bound to know what was going on. Honey wasn't in her stall. No, could it be honey that is

going to be hauled somewhere else? I looked around the barn frantically, not my best friend, who has always

been there for me…always until now. When I looked into her stall the shavings were all bloody. I listened to

David carefully hoping to understand what had happened. This is what David was saying:

"I came out immediately when one of the stable hands came rushing to my house door. He said that Honey

had been slaughtered right in her stall."

I looked at the truck that was parked a ways up. I made out the words "Mink Ranch" Now I understood, the

mink ranch is a place where the pick up any dead animal or a animal that had to be put down and fed the

carcass to the mink. It was an awful thing I thought. I listened as David said more about what happened

"So I came out and it was true, Honey one of my best brood mares was slaughtered in her stall. It was a

bloody mess. Her throat was cut and there was an X mark on her left shoulder. I don't know what it means

but I am sure scared for all of my prize horses."

"I have seen another case like this with an X on the shoulder I didn't understand it" the truck driver said

"Well I have to clean up the barn, Good Bye." David said

"I am sorry for your loss, if you are anything like me my horses are like family to me."

The truck driver stated

"Yes I do." David replied

So at that the truck driver drove off with my best friend in it. I cried, Honey was such a good friend and I

didn't even get to say goodbye. A tear ran down my face followed by more. I couldn't control it. As I was

crying I thought, what am I going to do, there is someone out there and I have no protection. What is the

person that did this to Honey comes back. How come I didn't hear Honey? It's like he was so quiet about it

and, This makes no sense! She would have kicked and

screamed, that makes no sense at all. And he couldn't have slaughtered her then brung her back to her stall. I

am so

confused! I just feel like I want to back into a corner and be safe forever. I dreaded the thought of the night

that was to come hours away. I stood in my stall motionless, I felt like I was a floating nothing like this I felt as

the hours passed. No thought passed through my brain until I looked outside and the sun had set. Did David

not care about his horses? I looked into the big-bricked house that was lit up with many lights like a Christmas

tree. I saw Emily sitting looking out the window, in my direction. I looked closer and studied her small delicate

face. She was crying, I assumed for the horse that she had started out on when she was young. Just gone with

no goodbye, sorrow, grief and anxiety filled the barn. Every horse feared there lives tonight and every night. It

was pitch-black now and my eyes were opened wide. I looked over into the house again and Emily's room

light was on and she was looking out the window with heavy eyes. David walked into her room and spoke to

her. Telling her soothing words I am guessing. He slowly laid her down into her bed and he light turned off. I

kept my eyes open wide; I heard a twig break in the driveway. I spun myself around in the direction of the

noise and waited. My heart was pounding the speed of light and my sides heaved because of my breathing.

Then all of a sudden a raccoon ran across the path. I let my guard down a little but still skimmed over the barn

every second. My eyes slowly started to close then I sprung them back open. _You can't fall asleep Gem. _

_You have to watch over the barn!_ I thought in my head. My eyes slowly closed once more a few minutes

later then I woke up in the morning. _What happened! I fell asleep again! _I looked around frantically I looked

at the driveway and the Mink Ranch truck sat out there at the end of the driveway. _NO!_ If I had only stayed

up later I would have caught him! Who got slaughtered! I looked into each stall and I didn't see any stall that was…

I saw a spot of red in the corner of my eye and looked down a bloodstain was in my stall! Who… OH NO!

I hope you liked this chapter I know it is short but I just quickly whipped it up. And sorry I didn't put the

killing scene in this one but it will be in the next chapter. I know Honey dying was sad but I have a whole

bunch of ideas now so please review! Thank you for reading!


	11. It Can't Be Her

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter and once again the killing scene is in this chapter but it isn't horribly bad. I hope you like this one!

I looked at the bloodstain then I examined my body, I had nothing no cuts or bruises then I peered into the

stall to my right and the stall shavings were soaked with blood! There was so much blood it started to run in

my stall. Who was in my stall last… Ezra. NO! It isn't Ezra it can't be! Tears were running down my face. It

can't be her it just can't. My voice was crackly and stuffy. It felt like I died inside. She was my friend, the only

one who really listened to me. My heart was in my throat a hollow sad heart that I thought could never be

repaired. In my head I repeated one line over and over again. "It can't be her it just can't" I backed into a

corner in my stall. My face was stained with salty tears. I felt like nothing. The same feeling ran through my

body of when Honey died.

"I saw what happened" an anonymous voice behind me stated.

"What?" I turned around to see Spit Fire a new horse David had bought a few weeks ago.

"What are you talking about." I said shielding my face away from him hoping he wouldn't see the tears."

"Do you want the entire story Gem?" "It is a horrible thing and I don't know if you would want to hear it." Spit fire said

"Tell me Spit Fire I need to know the whole thing." I said quickly

"This is how it started: Paul the stable hand came through with grain and gave everyone grain. David told Paul

to give me the Athlete grain so I could perform better the next day and it would help my joints. Paul gave me

the regular Strategy grain so I didn't eat it. And I saw you started getting sleepy and I wasn't getting tired at

all. Did you notice any different taste to your grain Gem?"

"No I didn't notice any difference." I replied

"Well I think Paul put something in all the horses grain to make them tired. So they wouldn't wake up when he

was slaughtering his next victim!" Spit Fire said dramatically which didn't help matters at all

"Oh my gosh, you are…are right." "How could Paul do this!" "Tell me what you saw, did you see anything?" I said rather quickly

"I was just getting there I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't move so I tried to wake up Ezra and she

didn't move so I watched and waited and Paul came in the barn with a machete in his right hand he opened

Ezra's stall abruptly and raised the machete high in the air and with all his strength he blasted it down through

Ezra's neck like a hot knife through butter, then her carved an X on Ezra's shoulder then he started to slice her

into pieces for his amusement I guess. He is a sick sick man. And I am sorry you lost your best friend." Spit

Fire stated

It seemed like Spit Fire had no emotion but I examined his face and a tear ran down his strawberry roan coat.

I cried right in front of him I wasn't ashamed, if a stallion will cry right in front of a mare he has courage any

other stallion I know would hide his face and be ashamed. I couldn't believe just like that Ezra is, gone. I

turned around and looked out of my stall the mink ranch truck was driving away once again with my best

friend in the back of it. David came in by me and held a treat to my face I couldn't eat at a time like this so I

pushed my face into his chest and held it there taking in the moment of being safe and content. David always

made me feel better now what? Who am I going to talk to when I need it or someone to get the best gossip

from and most of all where am I going to get another best friend like Ezra and Honey? The day moved like

molasses I felt useless and sad. Then something happened that had only happened that once before. Spit Fire

said

"Hey Gem ah… um… how are you doing?"

I turned around and looked at him with a weird look.

"You want to know how I am doing?" I said astonished

"Um yeah what is wrong with that?" Spit Fire said

"Nothing I just thought, well never mind I am doing alright." I said

"Well, um yeah that is good." "That is good right?" Spit Fire said

"Yeah it is good." I said giggling at the end and then turned around. Wow I didn't think I would ever even

smile again! Then it seemed like Spit Fire made everything okay and he seemed to be the only thing on my mind.

A/N: I hoped you liked this one! Lots of drama huh? I know my slaughter scene really crapped out, I was

hoping to have something scary in my story but it didn't work. But now you have to see what happens! EW

Yay so much idea's! I can't wait to post again!


	12. A Secret To Die For

A/N: If you didn't see my post in the review page I decided to start back up on fanfic! It has been 2 years and I think this post is well overdue xD lol so I hope you like this chapter! More killing scenes you ask? Read and find out!

I was standing relaxed with my back foot cocked and I thought _where is Zeke?_ So much drama has been going on in the barn I forgot about Zeke! I haven't seen him since before the show! I turned around and asked Spit Fire

"Where is Zeke?" I asked

"Oh a huh what?" Gem didn't notice that Spit Fire had been dozing off

"What happened to Zeke?"

"Oh David knew that Zeke enjoyed long distance running more then jumping like Hidalgo so David sold him to the trainer that had been training Zeke because they were bonding so well. "I almost forgot but he told Honey something to tell you but Honey died before she could tell you." Spit Fire explained

I will never know what Zeke wanted to tell me it died with Honey. I looked over and looked at Honeys foal she was big enough to be weaned and I wondered. _Does Honey's baby know what Zeke said?_

"Excuse me uh…" I just had noticed I didn't know the name of Honey's baby

"Sorry I don't know your name, you see I was a friend of your mom." I said sweetly

"You knew my mom?" The foal asked

"Yes I did we were good friends, what is your name sweetie?" I asked

"I am Painted Dove but you can call me Dove, and your name?" Dove asked (A/N: Just so there is no mistake Dove like the bird and Dove like she dove into the water it is spelled the same way so I mean Dove the bird)

I just loved her little foal voice! It was so cute!

"I am Zones Golden Gem, you can call me Gem." I said

"Well Hi Gem!" she said

"I actually had a question for you Dove."

"Shoot" Dove said

"Did your mom by chance tell you something that a friend of mine told her to tell me?" I asked

"No I don't think so."

"Oh" I said disappointed

"Nice to meet you" Gem said

"Nice to meet you too" Dove said back

I turned around very disappointed I really wanted to know what he wanted to tell me but I will never know

because he is gone. I sat in my stall depressed and without hope. I wondered if he wanted to tell me he

loved me or if he liked someone else or if he just wanted to say good bye but it really boiled down to

curiosity. I wish I could see him one last time but he could be in Iraq for all I know!

Zeke's POV

I was standing in my stall. Waiting for Jack to come and get me. I wonder if Honey remembered to tell Gem

that I will miss her very much and that we would be having a baby. Well it is a big thing. She would have

told her. Zeke's attention was directed towards the door when he heard the door handle jiggle. Sure enough

Jack came thru with a red halter in his hands.

"Hey boy, how have you been?" Jack said softly

This is Jacks first horse he has bought on his own. It was exciting for him. He put the halter over Zeke's nose and led him out of his stall. He tied him up and brushed his sleek coat until it gleamed.

"We are going to start out on the trails so you are used to riding around without a fence around you. Then we can start on our gallop and stamina."

I am so excited to start out on the trails. I haven't been able to ride where I want without any limits or

boundaries. He put on a heavy foreign saddle on my back. It was long and had a…a stick looking thing in

the front. He called it a "western" saddle and it was quite a bit heavier. The girth was not a girth anymore…

it is now called a cinch. Hmm… this is interesting. Jack walked Zeke outside into the warm sunlight. It was

refreshing and reminded him of his mother; warm and bright and loving. He couldn't wait to see Ezra again.

Jack mounted his back and they started on a trail through the woods. There were hills so big he had to

gallop as hard as he could to get up it and on the way down there was no way stopping him. He was going

to fast he couldn't stop himself! He had to swim through water. Which Jack had a challenge to get him to

do. _What if it swallows me and I never come back? What if something in their try's to eat me?? _Zeke thought as he stood in front of the lake.

"Come on boy!" "You can do this!" Jack urged

Finally I decided if I get eaten it is _your _fault! Not mine. So I went through the water and came out alive.

We circled around and went back to the barn. Galloping most of the way. I just miss Gem. Zeke thought.

She is going to have my foal and I am not going to be there.

A/N: I know this is kind of a short chapter but it is just something to start concluding my story. I hope you guys liked it! I know childish story kind of but I started when I was 11. –shrugs- what can ya do? Lol please review xD haven't gotten one in a while!


End file.
